duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Rosia Miradante
Rosia Miradante is a combo beatdown deck type. Details It is based on bringing out Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge wit the ability of Dragon's Sign coupled with a Dragheart. It then uses a Revolution Change ability to put Miradante Twelve into the battle zone and lock the opponent with Final Revolution. Due to risky color accidents plaguing the NEX Miradante deck type, it is viewed as a safer alternative to it. However, it is a much more passive and may have trouble against anti-cost tramples, and is not good against ramps and heavy discard decks. It exists in 2 types, Light Water Darkness and Light Water. The Light Water Darkness variant is more closer to a spell control beatdown that has discards and removal seen in control decks, with a Miradante Twelve Miracle Stop combo lockdown as a finisher, while the Light Water variant can be considered a successor to Mono-Light Heaven's Gate and actually uses Heaven's Gate in its build, combined with other blockers such as Wisdompheus, Miracle Star, Bonsoir, Neoend and sometimes Kaiserbarra and Baradios, aiming to freeze out the opponent's defenses and go for an all out attack with huge amounts of blocker dragons as well as Miradante Twelve. Both of them serve as a daunting task to deal with by Rush decks due to the generally huge amounts of shield triggers in them. Additionally while not seen in the Japanese metagame, it can be tailored to a Quasi-Mono light dragon build. However, due to the increase of cheap lockdowns such as Rafululu, Shortshot, Oriotis and Yadoc, its usage has somewhat decreased. Due to March 2018's Hall of Fame update, Heaven's Rosia has been restricted, greatly crippling the deck's concept. However, it still remained and was now more similar to an actual Light Water Darkness Control deck instead of a control beatdown, in which it uses multiple control tools such as Kiradon and Hyperspatial Revive Hole along with light Dragons such as Miracle Star, Time Caster and Kirazeus Savark then Revolution Change for a quick finish. Exactly one year later, Miradante Twelve, Time Pope was also restricted, making the deck concept far too unstable to exist its current state. Main cards dmr22-l3.jpg|Miradante Twelve, Time Pope|link=Miradante Twelve, Time Pope dmr16真-7.jpg|Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge|link=Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge dmx23-24.jpg|Dragon's Sign|link=Dragon's Sign Creature candidates Blocker candidates Spells and D2 Fields Dragheart candidates Darkness additions (Dromar Mirdante) Nature additions (Treva Mirdante) Compatible decks Cylinder Miradante *'Advantages': Due to the abundance of Commands, it can survive Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden's sealing effect, as well as killing it with Arcadia Spark or Team Tech's Wave Go! too. Additionally, Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D's Denjara Switch effect can incapacitate your opponent's creatures just like Cylinder, Revolution Dragon Formula's Revolution 2 effect and it has synergy with Miradante's Final Revolution. More so, Memento Guardian Shrine can help Dragsolution Heaven's Heaven, Heavenly Justice. *'Disadvantages': In order to cast Dragon's Sign quicker you will need cost reducers such as Mil Armor, Mecha King Vizier which are rather slow. VV-8, Forbidden Machine can grant extra turns, which sometimes can give the upper hand in comparison. NEX Miradante *'Advantages': Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge does not require an evolution bait and a hefty combo like Valkyrie Lupia, Sky Lord Dragonmech, and while it cannot fetch Miradante from the deck, its Draghearts are a definite bonus. *'Disadvantages': Valkyrie Lupia, Sky Lord Dragonmech can offer more Revolution Change options such as Final Dogiragolden and thus grants its deck more flexibility. While Heaven's Rosia can offer some defense, it is a bit more difficult to swarm the opponent in comparison with Valkyrie Lupia. How to Play # The first 2 turns don't play anything, but the sheer amount of shield triggers the player has will deter any rash offensive plays to be performed by the opponent. # Turn 3 replenish hand with Aquan Jr.'s Delivery, Turn 4 replenish hand with Rainbow Spark or Demon's Light depending on build. The player can also discard the opponent with Demon Wolf, Betrayal Moonlight Castle or Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet or cast The Grave of Angels and Demons to burn the opponent's mana. # Turn 5 cast Dragon's Sign to send out Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge and send out Reddull, Dragon Soul Castle, cast Miracle Stop using Gravity Zero, then revolution change into Miradante Twelve, Time Pope and break the opponent's shields. Cast another Dragon's sign with the Miradante and either use Miracle Star, Time Caster to recycle spells or Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge to send out a Heaven's Heaven, Heavenly Justice for creature spam or Endless Heaven, True Holy Church for an extra beatstick. # Opponent is usually locked at this point and attack once more with a Miradante Twelve combined with a Gravity Zero Miracle Stop to win. Template Build (This deck was last updated April 2018.) Hyperspatial Trivia *Since it uses both Light Draghearts and Revolution Change, it pretty much sums up Lucifer's strategies. *In episode 48 of the Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final season of the Duel Masters Anime, Lucifer uses a deck pretty similar to this against Joe Kirifuda. Category:Deck Type